Largue les amarres (et ne regarde pas en arrière)
by Claire-de-plume
Summary: 1724. Tout ce que Harry voulait faire, c'était traverser l'Atlantique et commencer son apprentissage sous la direction de l'un des médecins les plus renommés qui soit. Tom Jedusor est convaincu que tout ce qui navigue dans les sept mers lui appartient. Y compris les jeunes naufragés aux yeux verts. Et plus spécialement ceux qui lui disent d'aller se faire foutre. (Traduction)
1. Chapter 1

_Hello les gens !_

 _Me voici de retour avec un nouveau Tom/Harry qui se déroule cette fois-ci dans le monde des pirates._

 _C'est une traduction, écrite avec l'aimable autorisation de Terrific Lunacy. Cette histoire fera deux chapitres, j'espère que vous aimerez !_

 _Rien ne m'appartient. Les personnages de Harry Potter sont à JK Rowling, l'histoire est à Terrific Lunacy, j'ai simplement fait la traduction._

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Résumé : « 1724. Tout ce que Harry voulait faire, c'était traverser l'Atlantique et commencer son apprentissage sous la direction de l'un des médecins les plus renommés qui soit. Tom Jedusor est convaincu que tout ce qui navigue dans les sept mers lui appartient. Y compris les jeunes naufragés aux yeux verts. Et plus spécialement ceux qui lui disent d'aller se faire foutre. (Traduction) UA Pirate

* * *

 **Largue les amarres (et ne regarde pas en arrière)**

 **OoOoOoO**

 **Se libérer**

Le dernier jour du mois de juin 1724, le destin de Harry décida de tout foutre en l'air et de le laisser sombrer dans le chaos le plus total. Le garçon ne pouvait pas vraiment le blâmer, les ennuis le poursuivaient depuis sa naissance.

Il l'avait cependant provoqué de lui-même en décidant de traverser l'Atlantique. Les gens le faisaient souvent de nos jours et il n'y avait rien qui le retienne chez lui. Mais recevoir une petite information ne lui aurait pas fait de mal.

Pourtant, il y avait eu des avertissements. Une semaine. Une semaine entière sans la moindre brise. Ce n'est pas si rare, avait dit un marin. Mais c'était néanmoins un mauvais présage.

Donc, forcément, en bon terrien ignorant, il avait été hyper excité en sentant le vent ébouriffer ses cheveux le matin même. Les marins, cependant, avaient jeté un coup d'œil vers le ciel et lui avaient dit de commencer à prier.

Les marins étaient des gens superstitieux. Mais des religieux avaient aussi paniqué. Alors, forcément, cela avait été un peu déconcertant.

Le commandant de bord avait déclaré aux quelques passagers montés à bord qu'une tempête arrivait, mais que son bateau résistait à tous les temps et qu'il n'y avait donc rien à craindre.

Cela aurait pu être ainsi, cela aurait pu être ainsi si la malchance de Harry avait eu la courtoisie de rester en Europe.

Quelques heures plus tard, la tempête était arrivée et la vigie aperçut un navire.

Et cela aurait pu être un heureux présage, cela aurait pu l'être, si la malchance de Harry avait eu la _putain_ de courtoisie de rester en Europe.

Parce que le visage du capitaine avait brusquement pâli, il avait fait un signe de croix suivi d'une révérence qu'il ne faisait habituellement que lorsqu'il avait bu.

« C'est le _Voldemort. »_

C'était à peine un murmure, un souffle, qui atteignit bientôt les oreilles de tous les passagers et de l'ensemble de l'équipage qui se trouvait à bord. Quelques marins préférèrent sauter par-dessus bord dans la mer déchaînée qui les avala les uns après les autres.

Ce fut le moment précis où Harry réalisa qu'il était foutu, vraiment foutu. Comme d'habitude, il ignorait pourquoi.

Dans la panique générale qui s'ensuivit, Harry rattrapa le capitaine. « Que se passe-t-il ? Qu'est-ce que le Voldemort ? »

« Ce sont des pirates, les pires qui existent »

Un sentiment de malaise envahit Harry.

Les marins parlaient de la mer comme si elle était vivante, quelque chose qui avait son caractère, parfois violente et terrifiante. Certains parlaient également de monstres géants qui dévoraient des navires entiers.

Mais si vous vouliez réellement faire peur à quelqu'un avec une histoire sanglante, parlez-lui de pirates.

Des tueurs sans pitié, des pillards, des sauvages. Ils dominaient les mers.

Harry plissa les yeux vers le bateau tant redouté, mais il était encore trop loin pour distinguer le fameux drapeau noir.

« Oui, et alors ? Nous n'avons même pas de richesses ? Pourquoi voudraient-ils nous pourchasser ? »

« Ce n'est pas l'argent qu'ils veulent, mon garçon » fit le capitaine d'une voix blanche. « Eux, ils veulent du sang, et toujours plus de sang. »

Eh bien, cela semblait prometteur.

« Mais la tempête ! Ils vont aussi être pris au piège, non ? »

« Peut-être » répondit le capitaine, levant les yeux vers le ciel, il était passé d'un magnifique bleu clair à un noir orageux, prêt à se fracasser sur leurs tête d'un instant à l'autre. En bas la mer s'agitait, les vagues étaient si hautes et si imposantes qu'elles ressemblaient à des montagnes. Le vent se levait, hurlant, s'agrippant à eux de ses doigts glacials et acérés.

Le bateau s'inclina, luttant, impuissant contre les tumultes de l'océan. Il avait paru majestueux sur le port, à présent, il semblait minuscule et vulnérable, face aux forces de la nature.

De l'eau éclaboussait le pont, les seaux, les voiles, les barils qui valdinguaient de toutes parts.

Les marins criaient, se précipitant pour sauver leur navire, mais la peur semblait les avoir domptés,. C'était une peur qui n'avait rien à voir avec la tempête, celle-ci les écrasait, les rendait totalement impuissants et les privait de toute coordination, de toute organisation.

Ceux qui désiraient lutter contre la tempête essayaient de hisser les voiles, ceux qui voulaient fuir les relâchaient.

Harry était le seul passager encore sur le pont. Les autres s'étaient réfugiés dans leurs cabines depuis longtemps. Il ne pouvait pas comprendre pourquoi quiconque voudrait aller en bas en ce moment, encore plus près de la mer qui essayait de les dévorer.

Ils avaient déjà affronté des orages, mais celui-ci était le pire. Harry n'était pas sûr que cela soit toujours considéré comme une tempête. C'était plutôt l'apocalypse.

Une forte explosion retentit tout à coup, suivi d'une sorte de sifflement. Au milieu du tonnerre qui fendait le ciel en deux, Harry faillit ne pas le remarquer.

Ce fut l'unique avertissement qu'il entendit avant que leur mât de misaine ne se brise et ne se casse.

Il réalisa que même au milieu de cet enfer, même au milieu des éléments qui se déchaînaient, l'autre bateau leur avait tiré dessus.

La façon dont le mystérieux bateau s'était rapproché était un mystère pour Harry. Avec la pluie qui déferlait sur leurs têtes et les vagues qui les secouaient dans tous les sens, il ne pouvait même pas dire dans quel endroit ils se trouvaient, et il aurait pu encore moins diriger un navire dans la direction souhaitée.

Une autre explosion, un autre sifflement et leur vaisseau s'inclina encore plus fort. Un coup mortel, probablement.

Les cris redoublèrent, mêlés à des rire de désespoir.

C'était sans doute l'une des choses les plus déconcertantes qu'Harry n'ait jamais entendu. Dans ces circonstances, tout lui paraissait faux, horriblement faux.

Les officiers et le capitaine se mirent à aboyer des ordres, apparemment ils avaient surmonté le choc et semblaient déterminés à emporter certains pirates avec eux, droit en enfer.

Mais leur vaisseau n'était pas adapté au combat. Les marins n'étaient formés que pour protéger les passagers. C'était plus une sorte de placebo mental qu'une protection réelle.

Une énorme vague s'écrasa sur leur navire, le submergeant presque totalement. Un instant plus tard, l'océan souleva le navire, le pont fut presque à la vertical avant qu'ils ne basculent de l'autre côté. Et le processus se répéta.

Harry ne pouvait que s'accrocher à la rambarde et sauver sa vie.

Il était certain que les barils et les canots de sauvetage n'étaient pas les seuls à avoir basculé par-dessus bord. Des hommes glissaient, perdaient l'équilibre ou se faisaient simplement emporter par un mur d'eau.

Au-dessus d'eux, le tonnerre grondait, libérant toute sa colère.

Et même ainsi, à travers tout ce chaos, les pirates abordèrent leur vaisseau, sautant et se balançant au milieu de l'abîme de l'océan.

Ils apparurent, totalement insouciants parmi les éléments violents, inébranlables face aux forces écrasantes.

Harry avait déjà entendu des histoires de pirates. Il n'était pas toujours d'accord sur leur cruauté, il comprenait qu'on puisse les craindre à ce point. Mais pour lui, ils ressemblaient davantage à des voleurs qui pillaient des navires, pas à des monstres sanguinaires.

Mais pourquoi diable les pirates embarqueraient-ils sur leur bateau ? Au milieu de cette tempête ? Avec rien à y gagner ? Un navire qu'ils avaient suffisamment abîmé qu'il ne survivrait pas à cette tempête ? Ne devraient ils pas sauver leur propre embarcation plutôt que d'aller sur une autre qui coulait ?

Les combats commencèrent, même si Harry doutait de les appeler ainsi. Sur le pont, les hommes avaient du mal à se déplacer et à attaquer.

Bientôt, il y eu tellement de pirates parmi eux que Harry n'arrivait plus à distinguer qui est qui. D'autant plus que le ciel sombre et le chaos engendré par la tempête n'assuraient pas la meilleur des visibilité.

En plus des craquements du tonnerre et du bruit des éclaboussures s'ajouta le fracas métallique des épées. La plupart luttaient juste à côté, l'ignorant ou ne le voyant tout simplement pas.

Harry préféra s'éloigner, conscient qu'il n'avait même pas un couteau pour se défendre.

Mais qu'est-ce que cela importait de toute façon ? Leur vaisseau coulerait, même s'ils arrivaient à battre les pirates par il ne savait quel miracle. Peut-être devait s'enfuir avec l'un des canots de sauvetage ? Bien que la plupart aient été emportés par la force de l'océan.

Mais avec la mer si monstrueuse, il ne pourrait jamais survivre dans un bateau aussi petit. Harry n'avait nulle part où aller.

Harry réussit à se réfugier sur la plage arrière du navire, qui semblait relativement déserte par rapport au pont principal bondé, où les gens tentaient de s'entre-tuer avant que la mer ne puisse le faire.

Il s'assit, se pressant contre la rambarde, essayant à tout prix de ne pas chuter du vaisseau. Il haleta un moment, toussant lorsqu'une giclée d'eau éclaboussa son visage.

Ses yeux le brûlèrent, emplis d'eau salée. Harry cligna des yeux, puis vit qu'il y avait un homme allongé sur le sol, en train de gémir de douleur, perdant à moitié l'équilibre sur les planches en bois.

Poussant un juron, le jeune garçon rampa à quatre pattes, glissant sur le pont humide.

« Tenez-vous à quelque-chose ! Vous allez finir par être emporté ! » cria Harry pour couvrir le fracas des vagues.

Les yeux de l'homme étaient fermés, les traits de son visage tordus sous la douleur. En dehors de ça, il ignorait si l'homme l'avait entendu.

Harry l'examina et vit du sang jaillir de sa jambe. Sans doute un coup de poignard, et très profond.

Le navire tangua de plus bel, et ils dérapèrent, impuissants, sur le pont, se brisants sur les portes qui menaient à la cabine du capitaine.

Lorsque le navire retrouva son équilibre, Harry se mit au travail. Il arracha le tissu ensanglanté du pantalon et inspecta la blessure. De l'eau s'était mélangée à la plaie ouverte. Celle-ci était profonde et nécessitait des points de suture, mais le garçon n'avait aucun moyen pour le faire maintenant.

Il déchira un morceau du vêtement, en fit une boule qu'il comprima sur la plaie, puis il ôta sa ceinture et l'enroula fermement contre le mollet de l'homme.

Sauf qu'elle se détacha alors que le pont s'inclinait à nouveau.

Harry jura violemment, une habitude qui avait empiré depuis qu'il tenait compagnie aux marins.

Puis il vit quelqu'un monter les escaliers de la passerelle.

« Vous là ! Donnez-moi la ceinture ! » ordonna-t-il avec impatience.

L'homme qui venait d'arriver baissa les yeux vers ses pieds, là où la ceinture s'était faufilée.

Il se tenait _debout._

Harry ne pouvait même pas imaginer l'équilibre parfait nécessaire pour se maintenir dans une posture pareille. Il ne vacillait même pas. Et l'homme n'avait même pas besoin de se tenir à la rambarde. Il pencha pensivement la tête, scrutant la ceinture en silence.

 _Pensivement._

Comme s'ils avaient le temps pour ça !

Le mystérieux inconnu se pencha finalement et s'empara de la ceinture, se dirigeant d'un pas tranquille vers l'endroit où se trouvait Harry.

Le navire se pencha dangereusement, mais l'homme semblait impassible, anticipant chaque inclinaison, s'équilibrant sur ses deux jambes sans effort.

Harry était toujours à quatre pattes, ayant du mal à rester où il était.

« Il n'est pas l'un des vôtres » fit remarquer l'inconnu qui se tenait devant lui, mais sans vouloir faire mine de lui donner la ceinture.

Confus, Harry fronça les sourcils et baissa les yeux sur son patient. C'était vrai, il ne le reconnut pas. Il ne faisait pas parti des membres de leur équipage. Et le deuxième homme non plus.

« Aux dernières nouvelles, aucun homme ne m'appartient » rétorqua Harry. « A présent, si voulez bien, donnez-moi cette ceinture. »

Il tendit la main mais comme rien ne vint. Il leva les yeux.

Le canon d'un pistolet pointait directement vers son front.

Harry demeura sans voix une bonne seconde. « Vous êtes sérieux, là ? »

« A ton avis ? » fit l'homme d'un ton amusé.

« Eh bien, ça peut attendre ! » Cet homme est en train de se vider de son sang ! Donnez-moi cette ceinture ! »

L'homme cligna des yeux, la tête penchée curieusement alors qu'un petit sourire étirait ses lèvres.

Il ne fit aucun geste pour pointer son arme ailleurs, mais il lui tendit tout de même la ceinture.

Harry la prit, se renfrogna, puis se retourna rapidement pour l'enrouler autour de sa compresse de fortune.

Une nouvelle vague énorme roula contre le vaisseau, frappant Harry de plein fouet qui fut repoussé jusqu'à ce qu'il se cogne contre les jambes de l'homme. Le pistolet touchait son crâne à présent.

Harry serra la ceinture, essayant d'enlever l'eau qui l'aveuglait.

« Est-ce que ce truc peut vraiment tirer de toute façon, avec toute cette pluie qui tombe ? » demanda-t-il, irrité.

« Veux-tu vraiment le découvrir ? » vint doucement la réponse.

Avant que Harry ne réalise ce qu'il se passe, une main attrapa ses cheveux et tira sa tête en arrière. Il put presque entendre sa nuque émettre un craquement sous le mouvement brusque.

Il poussa un halètement par réflexe alors que le canon du pistolet était poussé dans sa bouche, un goût métallique chatouilla sa langue.

Il y eut un clic audible, puis...rien.

Les yeux de Harry s'élargirent, réalisant à quel point il se trouvait proche de la mort. Il y eut un autre clic et il frissonna d'anticipation, mais la poudre était effectivement trop humide.

« Hum, tu avais raison » fit l'homme d'un ton désinvolte.

Il retira l'arme et le relâcha. Harry se mit à tousser et déglutit.

« J'ai toujours préféré les couteaux » poursuivit l'homme, en tirant un de sa ceinture et attrapant de nouveau la tête de Harry.

Harry se figea. Ce n'était décidément pas son jour...

« Cela prolonge le moment. Cela le rend plus intime d'une certaine manière » chuchota une voix dans son oreille.

Le métal froid de la lame lui caressait la gorge. Il n'y avait que de l'amusement et de l'excitation dans les yeux de l'homme. La tempête rugissait autour d'eux.

Harry tenta de reculer, mais son agresseur renforça sa prise.

« Allons, allons, tu étais si charmant tout à l'heure » fit l'homme, puis il se pencha étroitement. « As-tu peur de mourir, mon garçon ? »

Harry cracha sur lui en réponse.

A son grand désappointement, la tempête lava rapidement son crachat, et l'homme esquissa un sourire sardonique.

« Tout le plaisir était pour moi »

Harry commença à le griffer, mais le couteau s'enfonça plus profondément dans sa peau en guise d'avertissement.

Soudain, un sifflement fort et clair émit du port principal et les pirates commencèrent à ricaner.

Celui qui tenait Harry s'immobilisa brièvement, jetant un coup d'œil en direction du port principal, avant de reporter son attention sur son captif.

« Sais-tu ce que cela signifie ? Cela signifie que tous les passagers de ce navire sont morts. Je suppose qu'ils ne t'ont pas compté »

Les yeux de Harry s'élargirent alors que les visages de l'équipage et des passagers lui traversaient l'esprit. Ils étaient tous morts. Il ne les connaissait pas vraiment, mais il avait passé ces derniers mois avec eux. Une vague de tristesse le traversa. Ces gens ne méritaient pas une mort aussi brutale.

L'homme eut l'air à nouveau pensif.

« Il vivra ? » s'enquit-il, montrant de la tête le blessé qui avait perdu conscience.

Harry se débattit avec lui-même, une partie de lui voulait fichtrement dire au pirate d'aller en enfer, l'autre partie plus posée mais aussi plus stupide désirait simplement faire son rôle d'apprenti médecin. Comme toujours, c'est cette partie là qui l'emporta.

« Il a besoin d'antiseptiques, de l'huile de pin fera l'affaire. Cousez la plaie, changez les bandages quotidiennement. Assurez-vous qu'ils soient toujours trempés dans de l'alcool avant. Si la chair se met à pourrir, coupez la jambe. Cautérisez la plaie dans ce cas. Traitez-le avec un baume rafraîchissant à base d'aloe vera ou d'extraits de noix de coco. »

L'amusement de l'homme était palpable. Il retira cependant son couteau et souleva Harry par le col.

« Tu as survécu aux boulets de canon, à l'arme à feu...La troisième fois appartient au destin, n'est-ce pas ce qu'on dit ? »

Harry fut traîné jusqu'à la rambarde, la moitié de son corps suspendu dans les airs, l'océan se déchaînait en dessous de lui.

« Tu me penses cruel, n'est-ce pas ? Tu n'as clairement jamais rencontré la mer. Voyons si tu y survivras. »

Après ça, il poussa Harry, qui tomba sous la pluie déferlante et le roulement du tonnerre.

Puis il s'enfonça dans l'eau froide et fut happé par l'obscurité.

OoOoOoOo

La vie est étrange.

Harry aurait pensé qu'il serait habitué à ce fait maintenant. Avec son penchant pour les ennuis, il s'était plutôt résigné à un avenir imprévisible.

Jamais il n'aurait imaginé se retrouver à l'autre bout de l'Atlantique, son corps transi par l'eau froide, ses cheveux brûlés par le soleil et ses doigts engourdis à force de s'accrocher à une malheureuse planche.

Ses yeux piquaient et sa gorge hurlait, clamant à grands cris de l'eau potable.

Le monde avait disparu. Il n'y avait rien autour de lui. Rien. Pas un oiseau au-dessus de lui, pas un poisson autour de lui, pas une algue à la dérive et pas une seule bande de terre à l'horizon.

Il était seul. Seulement lui et une planche de bois. Et l'océan.

La mer était calme, un miroir lisse qui s'étirait sans fin. Il y avait juste une simple brise dans l'air. Il avait éternué il y a quelques temps, juste pour tester si le son existait toujours. Tout était si silencieux.

Le seul fait d'éternuer était presque trop pour lui. Si ses mains n'avaient pas été jointes et bloquées autour de la planche dans une rigidité presque cadavérique, il aurait probablement glissé dans l'océan silencieux.

Sa soif était tellement insupportable qu'elle était devenue imperceptible. C'est juste une partie de lui désormais.

Harry se demandait pour quelle raison il était encore en vie. Il se demandait depuis combien de jours il avait été ici, rien que lui et le vaste océan. Il se demandait où il était et quelle était la profondeur de l'eau. Il se demandait comment le ciel pouvait basculer d'un chaos dévastateur à un calme absolu en si peu de temps.

Est-ce qu'il délirait encore ? Il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à s'en soucier.

Il aurait peut-être dû. Il voulait être médecin après tout. D'ailleurs, il était plutôt bon. Mais maintenant, il n'était plus qu'une âme perdue dérivant dans la plaine sans fin qui séparait sa maison du pays des possibilités infinies.

Il n'aurait jamais pensé que la mort aussi était une possibilité. C'est drôle.

La vie est étrange.

Il ferma les yeux contre le reflet aveuglant du soleil.

OoOoOoOo

Il rêvait de sa mère.

De ses longs cheveux roux et de son éclat de rire. De ses mains tendres qui caressaient ses yeux et de sa voix douce qui chantait pour l'endormir. De ses yeux brillants d'amour.

Les hommes qu'elle ramenait à la maison prenaient un air agacé quand ils le voyaient, détestant ne pas l'avoir pour eux tout seuls.

Elle avait toujours eu sa méthode pour les attirer, surpassant les autres femmes qui arpentaient les quais le soir.

Les soûlards se moquaient d'elles et les attrapaient. Mais pas une fois quelqu'un traita sa mère de pute. Sa mère ne sortait pas chercher des clients. C'est eux qui venaient chez elles.

Ceux là n'étaient pas des ivrognes. Ils s'habillaient, se coiffaient, venaient avec des fleurs, des poèmes, des cadeaux. C'était une fantaisie.

Sa mère en sélectionnait quelques-uns parmi ceux qui lui faisaient la cour depuis des semaines.

Mais Harry s'était rendu compte d'où provenait leur argent que longtemps après sa mort.

« Est-ce que l'un d'eux est mon père ? » avait-il demandé un jour quand il avait environ sept ans.

Il avait entendu dire qu'il fallait une femme _et_ un homme pour avoir un enfant. Un concept novateur pour lui. Il n'y avait jamais eu que sa mère.

« Non, mon chéri » avait-elle souri, avec un air amoureux. « Ton père n'appartient pas à la terre. »

« Où est-il alors ? »

« Il vit sur la mer » avait-elle déclaré, tournant la tête vers le port par la petite fenêtre de leur cuisine. « Si tu vas sur les quais et que tu fermes les yeux, tu pourras le sentir »

Alors Harry était resté sur les quais, les yeux rivés sur l'horizon, respirant l'océan, imaginant son père.

De tous les hommes, il avait été le seul à avoir donné un enfant à Lily. Lorsque sa mère observait la mer, ses yeux émeraude devenaient rêveurs et un sourire se dessinait sur ses lèvres.

C'est comme ça que Harry apprit l'amour.

Sa mère tomba malade à l'âge de ses onze ans. Ils n'avaient pas assez d'argent pour payer un médecin, mais il y en a un qui vint quand même et Harry le reconnut comme l'un de ses habitués.

Il leur dit que c'était la maladie du côté (NDT : nom donné à l'appendicite à cette époque) et qu'il ne pouvait que la soulager.

C'est comme ça que Harry apprit la douleur.

Lors de ses funérailles, le médecin présenta ses excuses à Harry, lui disant que s'il avait reçu une meilleur éducation, il aurait peut-être pu la sauver. Il avait entendu parler de patients qui avaient survécu.

Harry ne s'était jamais senti aussi impuissant. Il était devenu obsédé par la médecine.

Le médecin l'avait emmené, probablement par culpabilité pour ne pas avoir pu sauver sa mère. Bientôt, Harry s'occupa de tous les habitants. Les dockers venaient le voir fréquemment.

Les marins venus de pays lointains aussi. C'est eux qu'il appréciait le plus. Ils lui rappelaient le regard doux dans les yeux de sa mère quand elle avait mentionné la mer et son père.

Il acceptait leurs histoires gorgées d'aventure en guise de paiement pour leur traitement et ils l'accueillaient avec enthousiasme à chaque fois qu'ils voyaient Harry.

A l'âge de dix-neuf, le médecin d'un bateau vint leur demander de l'aider à soigner tout un équipage qui souffrait du scorbut. Harry soigna les hommes durant près d'une semaine à côté du médecin.

Par la suite, son protecteur le prit à part et lui demanda s'il désirait étudier la médecine, plus que ce que les charlatans locaux pouvaient fournir. Il avait écrit une lettre de recommandation pour Harry, lui disant que son vieil ami qui vivait en Amérique était l'un des meilleurs médecins qui existent.

Il n'y avait donc plus rien qui le retenait chez lui. Harry était monté sur le prochain navire qui acceptait des passagers et partait pour l'Amérique.

Et puis il avait coulé.

OoOoOoOo

Quand il rouvrit les yeux, il sentit que quelque chose avait changé.

Au début, il n'arriva pas à identifier ce que c'était. La mer était toujours calme, l'horizon toujours infini, et l'air toujours immobile.

Mais il pouvait sentir une présence. Il n'était plus seul.

Puis il entendit le doux craquement du bois et le faible battement d'une voile.

Avec un effort énorme, il tourna la tête et posa l'autre joue sur la planche.

Il y avait un vaisseau sur sa gauche. Très proche, incroyablement grand. S'il pouvait étirer son bras engourdi, il pourrait le toucher.

Il n'y avait pas de vent, alors les voiles du trois-mats étaient inutiles, le bateau dérivait doucement sur les flots comme Harry et sa planche.

Harry se força à lever les yeux, dépassant la rambarde et la coque du bateau, jusqu'à la grande voile et son sommet.

Crâne et os croisés. Blanc sur noir. Le drapeau des pirates.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent à la pensée d'avoir perdu sa chance, encore une fois.

Le regard de Harry se posa sur le pont du navire. Un homme était assis sur la rambarde, le regardant curieusement.

Ses cheveux étaient d'un noir immaculé et sa peau semblait anormalement pâle pour quelqu'un qui passait beaucoup de temps à l'extérieur. Au lieu d'œil borgne, de cicatrices et de dents tordues, son visage ne reflétait que la perfection.

Il ne ressemblait en rien à un pirate et c'est comme ça que Harry le reconnut immédiatement.

L'homme continua à l'observer, se penchant à moitié sur les enfléchures, qui montaient jusqu'au mât principal. Il était complètement détendu, mais attendait manifestement qu'il fasse quelque chose.

Étant donné qu'aucun d'eux ne marchaient sur l'eau, Harry devait dériver à côté des pirates depuis un bon moment, alors l'homme l'avait probablement observé durant tout ce temps.

Ils flottaient au milieu de nulle part, encerclés par l'Atlantique et la possibilité de rencontrer _quelque-chose_ était pratiquement inexistante. Alors rencontrer une seconde fois l'homme qui avait voulu le faire mourir était assez ironique.

« Salut » croassa Harry. Sa voix était rauque et cassée, à cause de la fatigue et surtout de la soif qui tiraillait sa gorge.

L'homme aux cheveux sombres leva des sourcils amusés. « Re-bonjour »

Sa voix était profonde et fraîche comme de l'eau.

« S'ils vous plaît, dites-moi que tout ceci n'est qu'un rêve » dit faiblement Harry.

L'homme secoua légèrement la tête et Harry soupira, trop épuisé pour s'en soucier.

Aucun d'eux ne parla durant un moment. Harry n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il fallait faire. Il ne s'était pas attendu à croiser un pirate peu de temps avant sa mort. Et encore moins celui responsable de cette situation.

Il aurait voulu être furieux, mais sa colère s'était volatilisée, aspirée par la fatigue et la lassitude. Il ne lui restait plus beaucoup d'énergie, ses bras étaient crispés, presque ancrés sur son support de fortune. Une position qu'il occupait depuis plusieurs jours.

S'il avait pu les déplacer, il se serait laissé volontairement engloutir pour sombrer dans l'oubli pour l'éternité. C'était un peu embarrassant de dériver tout seul avec une planche à côté d'un vaisseau aussi imposant.

« Comment ça va ? » demanda-t-il, histoire de dire quelque-chose.

La tête de l'homme s'inclina, un brin moqueuse. « A merveille »

Une respiration sifflante s'échappa de la gorge de Harry alors que son diaphragme s'agitait, des muscles qu'il n'avait pas utilisés depuis des jours. Il réalisa tardivement qu'il riait.

« Ow ! Aie. Ne me faites pas rire, ça fait mal »

« Et qu'as-tu fait durant tout ce temps ? » questionna l'homme, comme s'il ne savait pas _exactement_ comment Harry était arrivé ici.

Harry faillit lui dire sa façon de penser, mais il était trop fatigué. « Oh, vous savez..pas grand chose. C'est juste une petite balade. »

« Comment cela se passe pour toi ? »

Harry jeta un œil sur ses doigts ratatinés, gonflés, violets comme ceux d'un noyé. « Cela pourrait être mieux »

L'homme eut un rictus avant de lever les yeux vers le ciel dégagé. « Il était temps que cette tempête arrive. Nous n'avions pas eu de brise depuis des jours.»

« Comme cela a dû être dur » commenta Harry d'un ton sec, ce qui lui valut un autre regard amusé.

Ils se turent à nouveau, l'eau claquant doucement sur la coque du grand vaisseau.

« Vous avez un beau bateau » complimenta Harry au bout de plusieurs minutes.

« En effet » approuva l'homme, sa voix teintée de fierté alors qu'il regardait derrière lui. « Son nom est _Voldemort »_

Harry fronça les sourcils, se rappelant le visage couleur cendre du capitaine en entendant ce nom. « Vous ou le bateau ? »

« Il n'y a pas de différence »

Harry ne comprenait pas ce qu'il voulait dire, mais peu importait et il laissa tomber.

Il étudia l'homme d'un œil inquisiteur. Était-ce le capitaine ? Il avait l'air plutôt jeune. Là encore, Harry n'avait aucune idée de l'âge des pirates. Fallait-il un certain âge pour piller les sept mers ?

L'homme tourna la tête et Harry put constater qu'il n'était pas complètement parfait après tout. Une coupure barrait sa pommette. La blessure paraissait récente et la peau autour commençait à devenir rougeâtre.

« Vous devriez examiner ça » conseilla Harry et l'homme reporta son attention sur lui.

« Votre coupure » élabora-t-il comme le pirate gardait le silence. « On dirait qu'elle est légèrement infectée. J'ai vu les épées que les marins utilisaient, la plupart étaient rouillées. Cela va finira par s'infecter »

« Es-tu toujours aussi exaspérant ? » Le pirate le fixa de ses yeux pénétrants. « Tu n'es pas exactement dans la position idéale pour te soucier des autres, n'est-ce pas ? »

Ouais, c'était son problème après tout, non ?

 _« Tu dois arrêter de t'inquiéter pour les autres et commencer à te soigner, Harry »_

 _« Pourquoi as-tu fait ça, Harry ? C'était dangereux ! »_

 _« Ne t'embête pas pour lui, il est trop tard »_

 _« C'est juste un chat égaré, Harry »_

 _« Tu es un héros compliqué, mon garçon »_

 _« Tu n'aurais pas dû sauver ce gamin »_

 _« Un jour, tu finiras par avoir des ennuis, Harry ! »_

« _Personne ne peut sauver le monde, même avec la meilleur des volontés »_

Il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher.

Toutes ces vies...Comment pourrait-il ne pas essayer de les aider ? Comment pouvait-il les regarder disparaître pour toujours ?

Tous leurs rêves disparaissaient en fumée. Leurs familles, détruites. Leurs amis, endeuillés. Leur avenir, jeté.

Même si c'était parfois dangereux pour lui, ça en valait la peine.

Il n'était personne.

Il ne disait pas cela pour se rabaisser. Il n'avait jamais blessé quiconque. Ne s'était jamais rebellé contre les souhaits de sa mère. Il essayait de devenir un homme bon. Il _serait_ un homme bon.

Mais après la mort de sa mère, il s'était retrouvé tout seul. Harry ne s'attachait pas facilement. Ses amis avaient été des connaissances, tout au plus.

Il était simplement un être humain vivant sa vie. Il n'avait pas l'ambition qui amenait tant de personnes à changer.

Traverser l'Atlantique et devenir l'apprenti de l'un des meilleurs médecins au monde avait été le souhait le plus ambitieux de sa vie. Et il l'avait seulement fait pour qu'il puisse en apprendre davantage et aider ses proches.

Le pirate qui l'observait avait tué des gens, et certainement beaucoup. Mais il était encore un homme, il avait un équipage, des amis, des objectifs dans la vie, un avenir.

Alors Harry ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, cette coupure le dérangeait.

« Vous devriez essayer de la consoude ou de la résine styrax » déclara-t-il.

L'homme le regarda avec curiosité. « Je n'arrive pas à décider si tu essayes d'être serviable ou effronté »

Harry soupira. « Au moins, lavez-la avec de l'alcool »

« Tu veux que je te sauve ? » demanda tout à coup le mystérieux pirate, changeant complètement de sujet.

Harry leva de nouveau les yeux vers le pavillon noir. On disait qu'un destin pire que la mort attendait les malheureux capturés par les pirates. Bon nombre affirmait que les meurtres impitoyables de ces criminels étaient en réalité une sorte de pitié tordue, pour épargner ce sort aux survivants.

Mais vraiment la principale occupation de Harry était que l'homme avait littéralement tenté de le tuer trois fois déjà. Il n'avait pas tellement envie de ramper devant lui pour obtenir de l'aide.

« Vous vous moquez de moi, non ? »

L'homme avait l'air pensif. « Eh bien, en principe, la réponse à cette question est toujours oui, mais vu que tu es un garçon très étrange-...»

« Putain, non »

« Excuse-moi ? »

« Je réponds à votre question, et donc c'est simplement non. Sûrement pas. »

« Non ? » Le pirate n'avait sans doute jamais reçu une telle réponse.

« Non » confirma fermement Harry.

« Hmm...Les gens dans ta situation le demandent généralement »

« Vous rencontrez souvent des gens comme moi ? » demanda Harry, irrité. « Vous savez, des gens que vous avez poussé dans la mer ? »

« Des gens dans ta situation ? Un peu partout, oui» répondit le pirate qui renversa la tête pour l'étudier sous tous les angles. « Des gens _comme_ toi ? Je ne pense pas»

« Eh bien, nous sommes tous uniques, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Une réponse d'une naïveté affligeante » se moqua le pirate, mais son expression était encore légèrement intriguée.

« Vous ne pensez pas que vous êtes unique ? »

L'homme se hérissa légèrement et réarrangea ses jambes sur la rambarde. « Évidemment que je le suis, garçon idiot »

« Oui, mais _tout le monde_ pense ça, non ? » rétorqua Harry, un brin provocateur.

L'homme haussa les épaules, indifférent. « Certes, mais ils ont tort »

Il philosophait avec un pirate au beau milieu de l'Atlantique.

La vie est étrange.

« Et qui vous dit que ce n'est pas _vous_ qui vous trompez ? » poursuivit-il.

L'homme lui décocha un regard agacé. « Tu poses toujours autant de questions ? »

« Oui » répondit solennellement Harry. « Curiosité naturelle »

« La curiosité naturelle et le respect zéro pour ta propre vie, je vois » ricana l'homme. « Quel est ton nom, mon garçon ? »

« Harry »

L'homme hocha la tête. « Pas de nom de famille ? »

« Juste Harry »

« Eh bien, _juste_ Harry, et si je veux te sauver ? »

Un peu d'eau éclaboussa Harry qui se mit à tousser. La mer se mettait peut-être à reprendre vie.

« C'est à moi de décider, vous ne croyez pas ? »

Ne pouvait-il pas mourir en paix, bordel ? C'était trop demandé ?

L'homme lui sourit paresseusement. « Ce n'est pas comme si tu avais ton mot à dire. Tu ne peux _aller_ nulle part »

Un léger courant tira Harry en avant.

« Je suis plus rapide que vous » fit remarquer Harry et ses lèvres s'étirèrent en quelque chose qui ressemblait à un sourire.

¨Peut-être que le navire était trop lourd pour ce courant doux, mais Harry avançait imperceptiblement.

« A plus »

Ils continuèrent à se regarder, tandis que Harry avançait lentement dans une course angoissante.

Après peut-être cinq minutes, peut-être une heure, peut-être une éternité, il avait à peine gagné un demi-mètre de sa position initiale.

L'homme eut un sourire moqueur.

« Ouais bon d'accord, ça va prendre un moment » concéda Harry.

L'homme rit et secoua la tête comme s'il renonçait à comprendre quelque chose.

Il se pencha sur le côté et une seconde plus tard, quelque chose tomba devant Harry, l'éclaboussant. Des gouttelettes d'eau lui piquèrent les yeux.

Le bout d'une corde reposait maintenant sur sa planche. Elle montait jusqu'au pont, nouée autour de la rambarde, à côté de l'homme.

Harry le regardait fixement.

« Prend-la » ordonna l'homme.

« Je ne peux pas » marmonna Harry.

Ses yeux redevenaient lourds. La conversation l'avait épuisé. Ce serait bien s'il pouvait dormir encore. Rêver de sa mère peut-être, puis mourir paisiblement.

« Tu _veux_ mourir ? »

« Sais pas. Ne peut pas être trop mal. Pourquoi voulez-vous me sauver ? »

« Tu es à moi. »

Harry ouvrit les yeux pour le regarder, se sentant plutôt agacé par la déclaration absurde de l'homme.

« Je n'appartiens à personne »

« Bien sûr que si. Tout ce qui nage dans les océans du monde est à moi »

Harry réfléchit un moment mais ne put déchiffrer la logique du pirate. « Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que je le dis. »

« Et si je dis quelque-chose de différent ? »

« Tu n'as pas ton mot à dire dans cette affaire » affirma le pirate avec désinvolture.

Harry renifla et ferma les yeux. « Eh bien, moi je vous dis merde »

« Prends la corde » insista l'homme.

Les paupières toujours fermées, Harry fronça les sourcils. « Non, j'ai sommeil »

« Si tu dors, tu meurs »

« Mhm » fit Harry en tournant la tête de l'autre côté.

Il y eut un bruit d'éclaboussure, nettement plus fort cette fois-ci. Il voulait ouvrir les yeux pour voir ce qu'il se passait, mais il était trop faible.

Une paire de bras forts l'entoura, presque trop chauds sur sa peau glacée. Puis, il fut soulevé hors de l'eau, loin de sa planche.

« Foutez-moi la paix » grommela faiblement Harry.

« La troisième fois appartient au destin, Harry. Bienvenue à bord du _Voldemort,_ garçon qui a survécu »


	2. Chapter 2

_Hello les matelots !_

 _Merci pour vos reviews, follows et favoris._

 _Comme promis, voici le dernier chapitre, vu que cette histoire est un two shot._

 _La fin va être trèèèès ouverte. J'espère que vous aimerez quand même :)_

 _Rien ne m'appartient, je suis juste la traductrice._

* * *

Harry resta inconscient durant un temps considérable qui ressemblait à l'éternité. Son corps était trop faible pour bouger, et son esprit trop comateux pour garder les idées claires.

Au début, il tremblait d'hypothermie, puis bientôt le froid glacial laissa place à la fièvre. Les rares moment où il pensait clairement c'était pour souhaiter ne jamais se réveiller tant il avait mal. Son corps était un hurlement d'agonie à lui tout seul, sa gorge le brûlait et sa peau le tiraillait affreusement. Un véritable supplice.

C'est à peine s'il enregistra que quelqu'un s'occupait de lui. Il remarqua seulement sa présence lorsqu'il sentit un tissu frais essuyer son front. C'était un soulagement, mais aussi un dépit, car le réconfort était bref.

La première fois qu'on tenta de le forcer à boire, Harry crut qu'il allait se noyer pour de bon, étant beaucoup trop faible pour avaler le liquide. Après cela, un chiffon humide fut tamponné fermement sur son visage et Harry se retrouva malgré lui impressionné par la compétence brute de ces soins.

Quand il réussit finalement à ouvrir les yeux et à dissiper la brume de fièvre qui enveloppait le monde, il était seul.

Même s'il savait qu'il s'était déjà réveillé plusieurs fois auparavant, ce fut la première fois que ses pensées étaient suffisamment limpides et il put reprendre le contrôle de son corps. Sa fièvre devait être partie, et il sentit progressivement ses forces revenir.

Mais Harry était absolument épuisé. Il était sur le point de refermer ses yeux et de se blottir plus profondément sous sa couverture lorsqu'il remarqua le faible balancement de la couchette sur laquelle il se reposait. Le souvenir du bateau qui avait sombré, et de sa rencontre avec le mystérieux pirate lui revint brusquement en mémoire.

La cabine où on l'avait amené était petite pour quiconque ayant l'habitude de vivre à terre, mais pour un vaisseau des mers, c'était assez spacieux. Le fait qu'il était allongé sur un lit mou et non dans un hamac étroit entre des dizaines d'autres était un autre signe du cadre luxueux du navire.

Harry se redressa lentement, mettant un pied prudent à terre, tout en étant soulagé de pouvoir se lever. L'instant d'après, le vaisseau tangua et le pauvre Harry perdit rapidement son équilibre, tombant sur le sol. Il lâcha un soupir, convaincu que la mer avait maintenant une vendetta personnelle contre lui car il avait réussi à lui échapper de justesse.

Déterminé à découvrir où il se trouvait, il se releva et quitta la cabine.

Le bateau était absolument magnifique. Il était plus long que celui sur lequel il avait vogué, mais plus mince, lui conférant un aspect raffiné et élégant. Les trois mâts se dressaient hauts et fiers dans le ciel, comme s'ils soutenaient la voûte céleste. Il n'y avait pas une craquelure, pas une écharde dans le bois lisse. Le pont était nettoyé et toutes les cordes soigneusement rangées. Chaque espace était impeccablement utilisé, aucun élément incongru ne venait troubler le décor. Un ordre donc parfaitement optimal.

Harry semblait être sur la plage arrière, la pièce adjacente de la cabine d'où il était sorti appartenait sûrement au capitaine.

Il se demanda à nouveau si l'homme qui avait voulu à la fois le tuer puis le sauver était le capitaine. A en juger son affirmation selon laquelle Voldemort était son nom et celui du bateau, cela coulait de source.

En se dirigeant vers la rambarde du pont, il inspecta la spacieux pont principal. La mer n'était pas indisciplinée, mais ils avançaient bien, les voiles gonflées par les bourrasques. Le soleil était caché par d'épais nuages, pour le moins menaçants.

Tous les membres de l'équipage- des pirates- étaient très occupés, nombre d'entre eux couraient le long des gréements avec les acrobaties impressionnantes des marins expérimentés. Certains s'occupaient des cordes ou bien frottaient le sol, les barils. Des boites et des sacs étaient constamment soulevés pour être utilisés ou entreposés dans la cale. Des cris et des sifflements fusaient de toutes parts, servant efficacement de moyens de communication. Si Harry avait appris une chose en mer, c'est qu'il y avait toujours des choses à faire sur un navire.

Il descendit l'échelle et se dirigea avec précaution sur le pont principal, les planches de bois étonnamment lisses sous ses pieds nus.

Il s'arrêta près de la rambarde et observa la mer. Il n'y avait aucune terre en vue, encore une fois il dérivait sans connaître sa destination dans le vaste océan. Et, intérieurement, Harry pria pour que le voyage soit moins difficile.

Des pirates lui jetèrent des regards curieux puis l'ignorèrent, ce qui lui convint très bien. Il envisageait de grimper sur le pont de gaillard quand ses jambes, toujours faibles, se mirent à vaciller et il s'appuya contre la rambarde pour se stabiliser.

« Que fais-tu hors du lit ? »

L'homme, Voldemort, descendait de la plage arrière, ses yeux orageux fixés sur Harry. La façon dont il arpentait le pont principal- le pas assuré et conquérant- ne laissa aucun doute dans l'esprit de Harry- il était le seul maître à bord, et tout lui appartenait. Le vaisseau comme les gens.

C'était l'homme qui avait diffusé la peur dans le cœur des hommes, c'était l'homme qui avait pillé et tué sans aucune raison, c'était l'homme qui terrorisait les mers du monde entier.

Harry le trouva un peu décevant.

On s'attendait à un monstre, mais ce n'était qu'un être humain en fin de compte.

Comment traite-t-on un capitaine pirate ? Les personnes intelligentes diraient probablement que le respect est essentiel.

« J'essaye de réparer les dégâts causés par vos soins inadéquats » répondit Harry qui n'avait jamais eu la prétention d'être intelligent.

Voldemort marqua une pause mais avant qu'il ne puisse répliquer, Harry enchaîna : « J'ignore combien de temps, je suis resté allongé là, mais mon corps a besoin de bouger afin de rétablir une bonne circulation. Un idiot a jugé bon de bander toute ma peau sans aucun baume rafraîchissant alors que tout ce dont elle a besoin est de respirer. »

Voldemort haussa les sourcils avec arrogance. « Eh bien, je m'excuse de mes tentatives _inadéquates_ pour te garder en vie, je n'ai guère l'habitude de sauver des naufragés »

« La première étape n'est pas de les tuer, vous savez » persifla Harry.

« Je garderais ça à l'esprit » ricana Voldemort. « Si notre compagnie te dérange, la sortie est par ici »

Il pointa nonchalamment la rambarde où l'attendait la mer juste derrière.

Harry se renfrogna. Voldemort savait que Harry était coincé ici, au milieu de l'océan, avec nulle part où aller.

Harry savait aussi que le bateau pirate était la seule chose entre lui et une mort certaine. Et même si cette pensée le mit mal à l'aise, il accepta son sort comme toujours.

La pure arrogance de l'homme et son attitude impertinentes irritèrent profondément Harry.

Ses pensées étaient peut-être encore un peu confuses, on n'aurait sans doute pas qualifié son esprit de très limpide, mais Harry refusa de laisser l'autre gagner.

Alors sous le regard perplexe du capitaine des pirates, Harry enjamba la rambarde et sauta dans l'eau sans aucun regret.

OoOoOoOoO

Plusieurs minutes, une manœuvre compliquée à la voile et beaucoup de cris plus tard, un Harry trempé se retrouvait face à un capitaine passablement énervé.

« Toi et ton comportement auto-destructeur commençaient vraiment à me gonfler prodigieusement ! Tu le sais, ça ? »

Le pauvre Harry tremblotait devant lui, un vent froid pénétrait ses vêtements mouillés qui lui collaient à la peau.

« Je t'ai sauvé » enchaîna Voldemort. « Tu serais mort sans moi. Ta vie m'appartient désormais. »

« Mais sans vous, je serais toujours à bord du navire marchand et je serais actuellement en train de me diriger vers l'Amérique. »

Les yeux de Voldemort se plissèrent dangereusement. « Je ne crois pas que tu réalises la situation dans laquelle tu es... »

« Où allons-nous au fait ? » l'interrompit Harry, secouant sa tête pour se débarrasser de l'eau. « Je me suis toujours demandé si des endroits comme Nassau existaient réellement ? Est-ce vraiment plein de pirates ? »

Le beau visage de Voldemort se crispa. « Je t'ai sauvé pour ton expertise, pas pour répondre à tes questions. »

« Mon expertise ? »

« Tu es médecin, pas vrai ? C'est toujours pratique d'en avoir un pas loin. Tu examineras mes hommes, de manière à ce qu'ils restent en plein forme »

« Oh, d'accord » dit Harry, soulagé, mais l'homme ne parut pas l'entendre.

« Et si tu te refuses de coopérer, tu regretteras amèrement que la mer n'ait pas pu te prendre, parce que la pitié sera la dernière chose que j'aurais à l'esprit... » Voldemort s'arrêta en inclinant la tête, l'air suspicieux. « Compris ? »

« Oui, oui, c'est compris. Mais j'ai toujours soigné les gens. Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir juste demandé ? »

Voldemort le regarda, une lueur étrange dans ses iris noirs, Harry se contenta de lui rendre silencieusement son regard.

« Retourne te coucher. Tu dois changer ces vêtements. »

Quel homme étrange.

« Mais capitaine » fit l'un des pirates qui se tenait à proximité, regardant Harry. « J'ai une terrible enflure ici, et je ne pense pas que cela puisse attendre »

Alors que des rires moqueurs fusaient autour d'eux, il désigna directement son entre-jambe.

Harry l'examina simplement. « On dirait un œdème, et assez mauvais. Il faudrait le couper immédiatement, si quelqu'un peut me donner un couteau ? »

Les pirates s'esclaffèrent de plus bel tandis que l'homme prenait un air mauvais.

« Pas de couteau, enfant idiot » dit Voldemort, décochant un tel regard à son équipage qu'il se remit immédiatement au travail. « Je ne voudrais pas que tu te tranches les veines »

« Je ne suis pas suicidaire »

Voldemort lâcha un rire incrédule. « Ton désir de prendre un bain doit alors être extrême »

« J'aime l'océan » protesta timidement Harry.

Il l'avait toujours aimé. Un amour qu'il avait hérité de sa mère. Même lorsqu'ils auraient pu se permettre d'acheter une maison plus grande, elle avait préféré resté dans leur petit logement près des quais. Le clapotis des vagues sur les rochers, les cris des mouettes et l'odeur des algues et de la mer étaient des choses que Harry aimait se rappeler quand il songeait à sa maison.

S'il ne s'était pas autant intéressé à la médecine, il serait définitivement devenu marin. Il aurait mis les voiles tôt ou tard, peut-être avec le même bateau.

Comme c'est bizarre de se dire qu'il aurait pu finir de la même façon, peu importe ses choix de carrière.

« Tu as failli te noyer, pourtant » fit remarquer Voldemort.

Comme c'est étrange de se dire qu'il aurait pu rencontrer cet homme même s'il avait vécu une vie complètement différente.

Harry lui lança un regard furieux. « C'était de votre faute »

« Retourne au lit » répéta le capitaine. « Je veux une vérification complète de mon équipage et tu es bien trop faible en ce moment pour te rendre utile»

Harry lâcha un soupir irrité mais retourna dans sa cabine. Quand il passa devant Voldemort, il repéra le tracé rouge encore visible sur sa pommette. Rien de bien grave, mais la coupure aurait dû guérir il y a longtemps.

« Je vous avez prévenu que ça allait s'infecter. »

OoOoOoOoO

Harry dormit le reste de la journée et il faisait nuit quand il se réveilla à nouveau.

Il se sentait déjà beaucoup mieux. Il avait pu boire un verre d'eau et sa gorge avait arrêté de le brûler. Sa seule préoccupation était sa faim qui allait croissante. Maintenant qu'il s'était occupé de tous ses autres besoins, son estomac lui rappelait qu'il n'avait rien mangé depuis longtemps.

Il sortit de sa cabine.

La nuit en mer était déconcertante pour lui. Lorsque la lune n'était pas assez lumineuse ou cachée derrière des nuages comme ce soir, on aurait dit que le trois-mats glissait dans l'obscurité. Le monde entier en était réduit qu'à un pont partiellement éclairé.

Beaucoup de pirates s'étaient rassemblés sur le pont principal, les lanternes constituant l'unique source de lumière. La nourriture et les boissons traînaient sur les planches, des éclats de rire emplissaient l'air. Cela ne semblait pas très différent des soirées que Harry avaient vues sur le navire marchand, sauf que c'était un peu plus bruyant.

Au moins trois hommes étaient en train de se bagarre pendant que les autres les encourageaient. Les jeux de cartes avaient été mis de côtés alors que les joueurs s'accusaient mutuellement de tricherie, et aucun ne paraissait en démordre. Le capitaine était introuvable.

« Tu es celui qui a voulu couper la bite de Rosier ? Bien joué, je suis fan ! »

Harry se retourna et à sa grande surprise vit une femme nonchalamment assise sur l'un des grands tonneaux, ses cheveux noirs et bouclés flottant sauvagement dans le vent.

Le navire commerçant sur lequel il avait voyagé avait eu un équipage très ouvert, permettant aux femmes de monter à bord en tant que passagères. La plupart des autres marins étaient obsédés par de vieilles superstitions et croyait que la mer s'offusquerait de cette présence féminine et les engloutirait tous.

« Uhm, je suis Harry » se présenta-t-il prudemment. « Je ne savais pas qu'il y avait des femmes pirates »

« Les femmes ne sont pas autorisés sur les vaisseaux des mers »

« Oui, mais euh...tu ? »

« Manifestement, je ne suis pas une _femme_ »

Il cligna des yeux confus, regardant sa robe en lambeaux qui cachait à peine son décolleté.

Manifestement, elle en était une...

« Veux-tu du rhum ? De la bière ? » proposa-t-elle, s'emparant de plusieurs bouteilles derrière elle. « J'ai entendu dire que tu avais presque fini congelé dans la mer, rien de tel qu'un bon verre pour se réchauffer, non ? »

« J'ai surtout manqué me noyer en fait »

« Te noyer ! » s'écria-t-elle dans un éclat de rire qui frisait la démence. Elle continua de rire comme si Harry venait de faire une bonne blague.

« Merci pour l'alcool, mais euh, je préférerais plutôt de la nourriture. »

« De la nourriture ! » ricana-t-elle, avec un regard étrangement amusé. Quand elle aperçut son regard perplexe, la jeune femme fronça les sourcils et redevint sérieuse. « Tu veux de la nourriture ? Tu aimes manger ? »

Harry la regarda, de plus en plus confus. « Que fais-tu habituellement avec de la nourriture ? »

Sa mâchoire chuta alors qu'elle le fixait avec incrédulité, puis un grand sourire fendit son visage. « De la nourriture ! Bien sûr que tu en as besoin, vu que tu as failli te noyer ! »

Elle semblait absolument ravie. Descendant de son tonneau, elle se mit à empiler différents plats et plusieurs aliments juste devant lui. Elle lui apporta de tout : des pommes marinées, de la viande séchée, etc., et l'observa manger avec excitation.

Harry opta pour une soupe rougeâtre qui était froide mais comestible et qui, espérons-le, ne chamboulerait pas trop son estomac fragile.

La femme, qui se présenta sous le nom de Bellatrix, accueillit sa compagnie avec joie, ne s'arrêtant que pour parler tout en avalant son rhum. Elle avait une sacrée descente !

Dans l'ensemble, sa situation n'était pas trop mauvaise. Il n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où il allait, mais les histoires horribles qu'il avaient entendues ne s'étaient pas réalisées jusqu'à présent. L'équipage était agité mais ils le laissaient tranquille.

Jetant un coup d'œil à l'atmosphère détendue des pirates, Harry ne put malgré tout s'empêcher de relier ces hommes aux meurtriers qu'il avait vus en action sur le navire marchand.

C'est sans doute la raison pour laquelle un sentiment de malaise se logea dans son estomac. Les pirates se comportaient normalement, mais il y avait quelque chose de curieux chez eux, et il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus.

Et ce n'est que plusieurs plus tard que Harry comprit finalement ce que c'était. Quelle que soit l'heure de la journée, peu importe la quantité de nourriture empilée devant eux.

Il était le seul à manger.

OoOoOoOoO

« Tu n'es pas autorisé à travailler »

Harry soupira et prit le chiffon qu'il utilisait pour frotter le pont. Les rayons du soleil étaient éblouissant et il dût plisser les yeux quand il leva la tête vers Voldemort.

« Je nettoie votre bateau, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec ça ? »

« Tu n'as pas encore complètement récupéré »

« Je suis juste assis, ce n'est pas fatiguant, si ? »

Il trempa le chiffon dans de l'eau claire et s'apprêta à recommencer lorsque Voldemort le lui arracha des mains.

« _Je_ suis le capitaine et je dis que tu es encore trop faible pour le travail physique.

Harry se renfrogna, guère impressionné. « Et moi, je suis le docteur et je dis que je vais bien »

« Ton jugement est partial »

Harry roula des yeux et se leva, étouffant un gémissement de soulagement quand il étendit ses genoux.

« En quoi cela vous intéresse que je tombe raide mort ? Vous avez peur de ne plus pouvoir me tuer ? »

Voldemort jeta le chiffon sans prendre la peine de regarder où il tombait et fixa Harry avec intensité. Il tendit une de ses mains vers Harry qui tressaillit quand le pirate la posa doucement sur sa joue.

« Tu as lutté si désespérément pour sauver la vie d'un inconnu » murmura Voldemort. « Mais quand il s'agit de la tienne, tu t'en moques. Pourquoi ? »

« Je suis toujours en vie, donc je dirais que ma stratégie a plus de succès que vous ne le pensez »

Le pirate le scruta encore quelques minutes, puis l'attrapa tout à coup par la taille et le hissa sur la rambarde. Harry essaya de ne pas songer à la facilité avec laquelle l'homme l'avait soulevé.

« Saute » dit Voldemort, les yeux toujours fixés sur lui.

La rambarde était assez large pour se tenir debout, mais ils naviguaient à une vitesse considérable et les vagues secouaient le navire de façon imprévisible. Harry commença à se balancer dangereusement et seule la prise ferme de Voldemort le maintenait en place.

Il tourna la tête pour balayer du regard la mer miroitante qui s'étendait à perte de vue. Belle mais mortelle.

« Vous voulez me tuer maintenant ? C'est une manie chez vous de changer d'avis comme de chemise ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton sec.

Harry ignorait pourquoi Voldemort l'avait arraché de l'océan après avoir tenté de le tuer plusieurs fois. Mais il savait en revanche que le capitaine ne l'avait pas soigné juste pour le tuer à nouveau. S'il voulait tuer Harry, il serait mort depuis longtemps.

Voldemort l'étudiait comme s'il était un casse-tête retors et intéressant. « Tu as tenté de te tuer il y a quelques jours »

« Et vous m'avez sauvé. Encore une fois. Pourquoi ? » questionna Harry, en étendant les bras pour s'équilibrer sur le bois mince.

« Tu m'intriguais » répondit simplement Voldemort. « Pourquoi as-tu sauté ? »

Harry mit un certain temps à répondre et décida de jouer au même jeu que le pirate. « C'était la dernière chose à laquelle vous vous attendiez »

« Tu aimes surprendre les gens ? »

« Est-ce que ça a fonctionné ? »

« Est-ce que tu réponds toujours aux questions par une autre question ? »

« Et vous ? »

Les lèvres du pirate s'étirèrent lentement en un sourire malicieux. Une fois encore, Harry fut frappé par l'irréalité de sa situation, et il finit par sourire aussi, ce qui amusa le pirate encore plus.

« Comment es-tu devenu médecin ? » demanda Voldemort à la place.

« Ma mère est morte » répondit honnêtement Harry. « Comment es-tu devenu pirate ? » s'enquit-il tout en jugeant qu'il était grand temps de tutoyer ce capitaine pirate peu banal.

Voldemort arbora un sourire moqueur. « Ma mère est décédée »

Harry haussa les sourcils. Vous parlez de différents mécanismes d'adaptation.

« Eh bien, heureusement que tu n'es pas devenu médecin. Tu ferais peur à tes patients »

Voldemort inclina la tête. « Je te fais peur ? »

« Je suis difficile à effrayer »

« J'ai remarqué. »

« Est-ce que cela t'intrigue ? » demanda Harry, se souvenant de la réponse antérieure de Voldemort.

« Très » répondit le pirate, ravi. « La peur de la mort est essentielle à la vie. Si tu l'enlèves, il n'y a plus rien pour t'effrayer, plus rien pour t'arrêter. Autant d'histoires et de mythes dédies à l'immortalité, au pouvoir absolu. Et tu es mortel et faible, mais pourtant tu n'as pas peur »

Harry le dévisagea, parfaitement conscient qu'une simple poussée de Voldemort le ferait basculer dans sa tombe.

« As-tu peur ? » demanda doucement Harry.

Voldemort lui fit un grand sourire. « Plus maintenant »

Ces deux mots furent les plus troublants que Harry n'eut jamais entendu.

Voldemort le tira de la rambarde et Harry laissa échapper un petit soupir.

« Viens » ordonna le capitaine. « Tu vas déjeuner avec moi »

Harry se renfrogna en entendant l'ordre présomptueux mais trottina derrière lui, le visage obéissant. Sa démarche était encore très instable par rapport à celle du pirate, malgré les semaines passées en mer.

Il avait supposé qu'ils iraient au pont principal où l'équipage prenait ses repas- enfin ce n'était étrangement pas le cas, pour autant que Harry le sache- mais Voldemort le conduisit directement vers les quartiers du capitaine.

C'était beaucoup plus grand que la minuscule cabine de Harry, et il y avait même de hautes vitres qui occupaient tout un côté de la pièce et lui donnaient beaucoup plus de lumière que ce que l'on voit habituellement aux niveaux inférieurs.

Harry regarda autour de lui avec curiosité, examinant les différents livres, cartes et boussoles pendant que Voldemort rangeait sa table, y déposant divers plats jusqu'à ce qu'elle ressemble à une table pour deux dans un restaurant chic.

Très chic en fait. Et était-ce du porc _frais_?

« Uhm » fit Harry avec incertitude, jetant un œil par-dessus son épaule pour s'assurer qu'ils n'avaient pas simplement quitté le navire.

Vodemort s'assit gracieusement, se servit un verre de vin somptueux puis leva ses yeux sombres vers lui. « Assis-toi »

Harry s'exécuta avec précaution. Il attendit que le capitaine commence à remplir son assiette, mais l'homme ténébreux continua à siroter son vin, ignorant totalement la nourriture.

Quand il remarqua que Harry n'avait pas fait mine de commencer à manger, il arqua un sourcil et fit un geste paresseux vers la table. "Mange."

« Et toi, tu...tu ne manges pas ? »

« J'ai déjà mangé »

Harry cligna des yeux. « Tu m'as invité à manger alors que tu as déjà déjeuner ? »

« Oui » répondit Voldemort. « Maintenant, mange »

Ne sachant que faire, Harry remplit son assiette et se mit à mâcher. Il pouvait entendre le clapotis des vagues contre la coque du bateau, les craquements du bois tout autour d'eux, l'équipage courant sur le pont. Cela aurait pu être relaxant, s'il n'y avait pas eu ce silence qui s'étirait entre eux.

Harry s'éclaircit la gorge. « Donc...tu me laisses me reposer, me donne à manger, essaye de m'empêcher de travailler... »

« On appelle ça un hôte chanceux »

« Tu es un pirate » fit-il remarquer.

« Judicieuse observation »

« J'ai observé ton équipage. Certains étaient un peu amochés, d'autres un peu malades, mais rien de bien méchant. Il n'y avait donc pratiquement rien que je puisse faire »

Voldemort haussa les épaules. « Ils se blesseront probablement la prochaine fois »

Harry se mordilla nerveusement les lèvres. Ils seraient seulement blessés quand ils prendraient un autre navire et que leur proie oserait se défendre.

« Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? » demanda doucement Harry. « C'était au milieu d'une terrible tempête, tu n'as même rien pris avec toi. Pourquoi as-tu simplement embarqué à bord d'un navire et tué tout le monde ? »

Voldemort se concentrait sur son vin, faisant tournoyer le liquide rouge dans le verre. « Tu émets l'hypothèse que notre rencontre était due au hasard»

« Je...c'est...ce ne l'était pas ? »

« Je croyais que ce l'était. »

« Et puis... ? »

« Et puis je t'ai rencontré,»

La fourchette de Harry claqua sur la table. « Qu-quoi ? »

Les yeux de Voldemort se reportèrent sur Harry. « Je ne l'ai su qu'après t'avoir revu, bien sûr, dérivant au milieu de l'Atlantique »

« Je ne comprends pas »

« Tu vois, une tempête comme celle-ci en haute mer est suffisante pour noyer des équipages entiers sur leur bateau. Sais-tu combien de temps tu as erré sur l'eau ? »

Harry resta silencieux.

« Presque deux semaines. Avec littéralement rien »

« J'avais une planche ...» protesta faiblement Harry.

« Et aucune eau pour étancher ta soif »

« Je...eh bien... »

Le capitaine posa son verre et se pencha sur la table, plongeant son regard dans celui du garçon. « _Qu'est-ce que tu es_ , Harry ? »

Harry se rappela avoir marché dans l'eau alors qu'il était si petit et que la vague la plus douce aurait pu le couler. Il se rappela de la foule en délire parce qu'ils pensaient qu'il s'était noyé. Il se souvint que sa mère lui avait dit qu'il était resté sous la surface durant plus de dix minutes.

Harry déglutit et leva les yeux pour rencontrer Voldemort. « Et toi, qu'est-ce que _tu es_? »

Le pirate sourit.

« Ohé du navire ! » cria tout à coup une voix. « Navire à bâbord ! »

« Enfin ! » lâcha Voldemort en se levant et en vérifiant ses pistolets et ses couteaux. « A présent, ne fait rien de stupide, enfant idiot »

Ignorant ses mots, Harry le suivit à l'extérieur.

Le navire à leur gauche était manifestement mieux équipé pour le combat que le navire sur lequel Harry avait été. Pourtant, il avait l'air d'avoir des difficultés à les devancer. Ses efforts étaient infructueux, le _Voldemort_ fermant rapidement la distance entre eux.

Des ordres pleuvaient de tous les côtés, les canons étaient sortis, les membres de l'équipage étaient réveillés dans la cale.

Le temps n'aurait pas plus être différent que la dernière fois où Harry avait vu les pirates en action. Le ciel et l'océan étaient quasiment de la même couleur, d'un bleu étincelant. La journée ensoleillée rendait cette démonstration plus sanguinaire encore.

Et aussi plus absurde.

Pourquoi faisaient-ils ça ?

Leur proie perdit la course et fut aussitôt envahie par la horde de pirates, bien que l'équipage adverse se battît violemment.

Déterminé, Harry marcha sur l'une des planches jetées au travers du vide et rejoignit la bataille.

Sans la tempête, le bain de sang autour de lui était beaucoup plus visible.

Un individu au sol saignait abondamment de l'estomac et Harry s'agenouilla prestement à ses côtés, examinant avec attention la blessure.

« On vous a tiré dessus, la balle est trop profonde pour pouvoir être extraite maintenant. J'ai besoin que vous appuyiez sur la blessure » dit-il à l'agonisant. Le jeune médecin prit sa main et l'appuya fermement sur la plaie sanguinolente.

Voldemort surgit brusquement de nulle part et se pencha vers lui. « Que fais-tu, garçon idiot ? Il n'est pas l'un des nôtres »

« Comment aurais-je pu le savoir ? »

« Il porte un uniforme »

« Oh » lâcha Harry qui n'avait pas fait attention.

Avant qu'il ait eu le temps de faire quelque chose, Voldemort tira la tête de l'homme en arrière et lui trancha la gorge. Harry leva des yeux choqués vers lui.

« Ne me regarde pas comme ça. »

Une expression amère passa sur le visage de Harry. Comment pouvait-il arracher la vie d'un homme de cette façon ? Comment pouvait-il ne pas ressentir la plus infime hésitation à mettre fin à une existence pour toujours ?

« De la colère ? Humm, oui, on dirait que ça va mieux » fit Voldemort, qui le regardait, l'air pensif.

Il tira Harry sur ses pieds. « Soigne _mes_ hommes, ou je t'attache à l'un des mâts et te ferais écouter les hurlements des agonisant."

Alors Harry obéit.

C'était mal, mais c'était aussi la meilleure chose à faire.

OoOoOoOo

Il se retira après cela, ne quittant sa cabine que lorsque Voldemort le traînait dans ses quartiers pour les repas.

Ils parlaient. Beaucoup. Et plus ils parlaient, plus il devenait évident qu'aucun d'eux ne comprenait l'autre. Leurs visions du monde, leurs ambitions et leurs mœurs opposées étaient différentes en tout point.

Et pourtant, ils ne cessaient jamais de bavarder, sans se disputer. Il y avait une fascination là-dedans, à entrevoir les motifs de l'autre, à jauger ses réactions, à le faire réfléchir sur ses propres actes.

Ils discutaient, sachant que l'autre ne concéderait jamais, tout en sondant leurs propres pensées.

Et quand ils en avaient assez de se chercher, de se taquiner, Voldemort lui parlait alors des terres de l'autre bout du monde. Le capitaine avait vécu et vu tellement de choses, qu'une vie n'aurait jamais pu y suffire, et Harry écoutait avec attention, car il n'était allé nulle part.

« Uhm, c'est quoi ça ? » demanda-t-il, debout derrière la rambarde du pont principal, regardant droit devant.

Voldemort gloussa. « Cette bande solide brune et verte est ce qu'on appelle la terre, mon garçon »

Le port devant eux avait l'air très animé, mais aussi très différent de celui d'où venait Harry. Les pirates avaient baissé leur drapeau et l'avaient remplacé par un drapeau anglais. Ce qui laissé supposer que cet endroit n'est pas vraiment un paradis pour les pirates.

« Tu me laisses partir ? » lâcha Harry, stupéfait.

« Pur intérêt personnel » déclara Voldemort. « J'ai le sentiment que te garder en mer sans ton consentement serait préjudiciable à mon bateau »

Harry fronça les sourcils. « Pourquoi ? »

« As-tu des parents ? »

Il haussa les épaules. « Tout le monde a des parents »

« Je parie que tu n'as rencontré qu'un seul d'entre eux... »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est censé vouloir dire ? »

Voldemort ne répondit pas et le poussa simplement vers la planche qui les reliait au quai.

« Cours à présent, Harry. Si tu restes sur terre à partir de maintenant, tu pourrais avoir une chance de mener une vie normale. Essaye toutefois de ne pas te faire tuer»

Harry fit quelques pas hésitants loin du navire. Mais il finit par s'immobiliser et par se retourner.

« Et si je donnais mon consentement ? Et si je voulais venir avec toi ? »

Voldemort était appuyé contre la rambarde, le regardant. « Ne sois pas bête, mon petit. Tu détestes tout ce que je représente. »

« Non, je m'en fous » murmura Harry, baissant les yeux vers le quai, étrangement immobile sous ses pieds.

Harry regarda le capitaine. « Si je viens avec toi...tu m'expliqueras ? Tout ? »

Voldemort considéra sa demande et inclina la tête. « Je le ferais »

Harry jeta un nouveau coup d'œil à la végétation abondante sur la terre, puis se retourna et se mit à remonter la planche.

Voldemort regarda sa décision avec intérêt. « Tu es beaucoup trop curieux pour ton propre bien »

« La curiosité naturelle et le respect zéro pour ma propre vie, tu te souviens ? »

Voldemort fredonna. « Quelle créature simple d'esprit, tu es.»

« Ça a presque l'air d'un compliment. »

« C'en est un. »

Harry s'arrêta au plus haut point de la planche. Un pas de plus et il serait de retour sur le pont. Ses yeux se verrouillèrent sur ceux de Voldemort.

« Dernière chance, Harry. Si tu restes, je ne laisserais plus jamais partir. Et ce _jamais_ peut durer très longtemps. »

Harry fit un pas de plus.

« Juste comme ça ? » fit Voldemort, amusé.

« Juste comme ça » Harry haussa les épaule. « En outre, je veux aller en Chine, leur médecine est très avancée dans certains aspects. »

« C'est mon bateau. »

« Bien sûr" concéda Harry, et le capitaine souffla, apaisé. Harry sourit. « Maintenant, dis-lui d'aller en Chine. »

* * *

 _Et voilà ^^_

 _Oui, je sais, moi aussi je me pose pleins de questions. Mais l'auteur originale a bien insisté pour que cette fic soit marquée complète._

 _Peut-être a-t-elle voulu laisser une part de mystère ?_

 _Personnellement, je pencherais pour plusieurs hypothèses, vu que l'équipage et Voldemort ne mangent pas, ils sont sans doute immortels._

 _Et en ce qui concerne Harry, étant donné qu'il peut survivre en mer et que Voldemort craint plus ou moins son père et qu'il semble le connaître, peut-être est-il le fils du dieu de l'océan ?_

 _Mais c'est juste mon interprétation hein, ;)_


End file.
